Posesión
by NanaeTsuki
Summary: Desde que Ike conoció a Marth, sintió una inmediata atracción por el príncipe y, aunque llegaron a hacerse buenos amigos, nunca reunió el valor para confesarsele pero, ¿que pasará con él cuando note que alguien más se le adelantó?
1. La cruda verdad

_Si, bueno, otro fic, eso no significa que avandonaré AU (Amor Unilateral) sólo que necesito algo para de ahogar otra clase de frustraciones, pero no huyan de esta historia sólo por eso, permitanme presentarles primero la trama:_

_Desde que Ike conoce a Marth se da cuenta de la poderosa atracción que el príncipe ejerce sobre él y, aunque son gandes amigos, nunca se había atrevido a declararsele, pero una nueva revelación por parte de Peach le hará encontrarse con esta sensación entre lo amargo y lo dulce porque, resulta ser, que el príncipe ya tenía una pareja aún antes de conocer a Ike, lo que pone a nuestro mercenario en un gran dilema. Pero... ¿Ike cederá ante está realidad o decidirá seguir adelante e intentar tomar a Marth, aun si eso implica arrebatarlo de los brazos de su amigo?_

_Descubre tus propias bajas pasiones en esto que es: _

* * *

**POSESIÓN**

**Capítulo 1**

**La cruda verdad...**

**_POV Ike_**

Marth está con Link...

No es que sea muy evidente. En realidad, en un principio yo no lo noté, para mí eran no más que muy buenos amigos a los que les gustaba charlar, no más, no menos… Al menos así pensaba hasta el día en que, casi sin quererlo, noté cómo la hermosa sonrisa de Marth deslumbraba ante Link por el sólo roce entre sus manos bajo la mesa, buscando pasar inadvertidas.

Torpemente terminé por preguntarle a Peach (la más cercana a mí) si eso era normal… Dudo que algún día llegue a olvidar como su mirada se topó con la mía como incrédula: "Bueno" comenzó diciendo, "son novios, así que supongo que es normal".

Si estábamos comiendo, perdí por completo el apetito. Sentí como si hubiera tragado una pieza de plomo que agujeraba cada una de mis centrañas, como si hubieran puesto mi corazón en una prensa y hubieran girado la tuerca de modo que lo comprimieran en mi pecho, robando de mis pulmones todo el oxígeno porque, tal vez, había perdido también el deseo de respirar.

"¿Cuánto tiempo?"

"Desde el torneo pasado, hace como un año, según Zelda no dejaron de escribirse tan sólo esperando verse otra vez. Pobre Roy, no tomó nada bien la noticia, por eso no volvió…" lo que dijo después, creo que ya no lo escuché.

¿Podía ser cierto? De entrada, me había enamorado de alguien que estaba derramando miel por alguien más, ¿cómo podía competir contra alguien que conoce desde mucho antes? Ahora todo es tan claro, ¿cómo no lo noté antes? Todos los detalles entre ellos, la sonrisa incansable en los labios de ambos mientras se encontraban en la misma habitación, la constante necesidad de saber donde se encontraba el otro…

Pero nunca les conocí un beso, por accidente descubrí el roce entre sus dedos buscando tocarse apenas y que eso sea suficiente para los dos mientras, sobre la mesa, pretendían que nada pasaba, disfrazando todo de amistad para aquellos que, como yo, no podían tomar bien la idea. ¿Rechazo? Por mí parte, no. ¿Dolor? Bastante…

"Oh, lo siento, creo que estoy hablando de más" terminó diciendo Peach en medio de una risita nerviosa "¿podrías no decirle a nadie? Parece que a esos dos tortolitos les gusta mantenerlo en secreto."

Ni siquiera pude hacer mi respuesta audible, aún sentía como si el aire se hubiera escapado de mi cuerpo como después de un fuerte golpe, ¿pero que golpe es más fuerte que el de la propia realidad que se encuentra diaria ante tus ojos?

Marth está con Link…

Ojalá pudiera olvidarlo, convencerme de que son una pareja tan feliz como lo que aparentan (que dentro mío se que no es mera apariencia, si es un secreto ¿para que necesitarían aparentar alegría?). Puede que sea egoísta, porque no planeo resignarme. Deseo sus labios sobre los míos y su cuerpo bajó mi piel como noche tras noche lo clama todo mi ser, mi alma, mi entra persona.

Marth… quiero poseerte, ¿pero estoy dispuesto a terminar esta oración con un "no importa lo que cueste"? Link es mi amigo también después de todo y… puede que no sólo eso, porque a este punto, es también otra pieza de deseo…

* * *

**_Sólo para que sepan que aún vivo. Por lo general evito escribir dos cosas a la vez, pero bueno, éste fic no creo que vaya a interferir realmente con mi otra historia (Amor unilateral) ya que, a diferencia del otro, éste costará de capítulos más cortos y... quiero pensar que más consisos y directo al punto. __Como habrán notado, lo he clasificado "M" desde un inicio porque, siendo sincera, me frustra pensar toooodo lo que me falta en mi otro fic para llegar a la parte del lemon y demás, así que aqui aliviaré esa frustración. _**

_**Pero este es sólo el primer capítulo, dependerá de sus reviews el si continuo con esta historia o no.**_

**De cualquier forma, hago uso de esta actualización también para dejar un pequeño anuncio, que es más bien referente a un intercambio de fic por fics o dibujos, ¿algún interesado? Para saber más de esto, los invito a pasar a mi profile y averiguar de que se trata.**

**Como siempre, gracias a todos por leer.  
**

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son de sus respectivos autores, yo sólo juego con las tramas._


	2. Dominio

_Hola, hola, ya se que me he ausentado un timpo pero bueno, he tenido una especie de bloquo de autor que espero pronto se pase, ademas, hace dos dias estuve practicamente ciega, porque me lastime las corneas, asi que tampoco pude escribir nada por eso. _

_No hay mucho que decir además de eso, de Amor Unilateral llevo como... 5 paginas de una escena que, francamente, se extendio más de lo que yo había planeado, pero todo sea para devolverle el proagonismo perdido a algunos de los personajes. _

_Y fuera de eso, en uan semana cumplo años, yey! por si alguien quieire regalarme algo -como un fic- y hacerme feliz. Mm la verdad no tengo mucho que decir salvo que espero que disfruten este capitilo, aunque no es la gran cosa._

_Advertencia: Este cap esta medio PWP_

_Y bueno, lo de siempre, los personajes no me pertenecen, por desgracia._

* * *

**POSESIÓN**

**Capítulo 2**

**Dominio**

**_Link POV _**

Está lloviendo, lo sé por el sonido de las gotas que chocan contra la ventana y porque hasta hace unos momentos teníamos frío, lo que suele ser nuestro pretexto perfecto para empezar.

Siento tus besos recorrer mi cuello en abierta provocación, mientras enrede tu cabello entre mis dedos, guiándote suavemente a las zonas que tú ya conoces. Todo empieza siempre cuando estamos a solas, si yo tiemblo, tú, mi caballero y mi príncipe, me cobijas con tu capa y un abrazo.

"Nadie está mirando".

Y de allí siguen los besos, luego las caricias, hasta que nos vemos presa de este arrebato de pasión que nos tiende a ambos en esta enorme cama y me mantiene aferrado en parte a ti y en parte a las sábanas azules que la cubren mientras tu aroma me hace perderme en medio de delirios.

Si nadie mira todo está bien para ti, y de igual forma debo pretender que está bien también para mí porque, aun si pongo objeción, un beso tuyo termina la discusión y yo termino nuevamente presa de tus labios, de tus caricias y me someto a todos tus deseos que por instantes se vuelven también los míos.

Sé que mi gorro se ha caído hace un buen rato ahora, desde que con cuidado me empujaste hacia la cama y te pusiste sobre mí.

Quiero deshacerme de tu capa y tu armadura, de todo lo que cubre la piel que tanto deseo recorrer con mis dedos, y nos quitamos mutuamente los guantes comprendiendo que necesitamos tocarnos tanto como necesitamos respirar. Pero podemos ignorar mejor la falta de aire en nuestros besos que el deseo incontenible de poseernos.

Aun con la ropa puesta, mi cuerpo busca la fricción con el tuyo y el frío no es más un problema, por el contrario, lo es el calor que me hace buscar arrancarme –y arrancarte- la ropa, pero me detienes:

"La paciencia es una virtud que trae recompensas".

Susurras deteniendo ambas de mis muñecas con una sola de tus manos y siento tu rodilla encontrando lugar entre mis piernas, aumentando la fricción que me hace jadear quedamente en busca de aire.

Mis mejillas arden como si estuvieran en brazas y todos mis sentidos se despiertan ante el roce hábil de tus manos que delinean mi torso aun sobre la ropa y terminan dibujando mi cintura hasta deshacerte de los cintos.

Y bajas aun más lentamente hasta el final de la túnica y yo me siento como rozando la locura mientras mis manos quieren liberarse y darte el mismo placer que yo encuentro en tus caricias, pero resultas más fuerte que yo y sólo puedo moverme de bajo de ti, buscando que mi cuerpo encuentre la posición exacta donde tus manos puedan tocar las zonas que son prohibidas a todos menos a ti.

"¿Ansioso?"

¿A qué juegas?

Tómame…

Arráncame la ropa con los dientes si es lo que quieres, yo me convertiría en lobo con tal de hacerlo, de desgarrar todo aquello que cubre tu exquisita figura de mi deleite y con igual pasión, en furia salvaje, te tomaría como deseo ahora mismo que me tomes.

"Marth…" te nombre como en amenaza, sabes que me estás provocando, me haces reaccionar aún antes de quitarme la ropa y esperas que termine aún en el preámbulo de nuestro ritual de afecto "no te… ¿no te enseñaron a no jugar con la comida?"

Te ríes y me besas en los labios para enmudecerme de nuevo, dejando que cada gemido se muera dentro de tu boca por el placer que sabes me provoca tu sólo beso. Y estoy extasiado, pero preferiría no tener que admitirlo hasta el final, porque aun no llegamos ni a la parte interesante.

Siento tu mano libre recorrer mi pierna cual caricia y entrelazo ambas alrededor de tu cintura buscando provocarte, hacerte acelerar el ritmo y por instantes parece resultar, porque me acomodas de forma que mi cadera quede al nivel de la tuya y justo cuando creo que empezaras a moverte, te detienes.

"Buen intento" dice igualmente sonrojado, jadeando por aire tú mismo.

"Apúrate" esta vez es una verdadera amenaza… "te quiero dentro de mí y te quiero ahora".

Como si fueran palabras mágicas, lo que es usualmente nuestro juego de seducción tranquilo y por niveles se vuelve mucho más fiero, como por tantas noches fantaseaba.

Me sueltas sólo el tiempo suficiente para quitármela túnica y cualquier otra prenda arriba de mi cintura, pero apenas me atrevo a intentar ayudarte con tu ropa me empujas para encontrarme nuevamente contra la cama, ahora contigo entre mis piernas prácticamente arrancándote igualmente la ropa en la escena más erótica para mis ojos, y me mantienes así, domado, jadeante, expectante.

¡Oh, Din! Cuánto había fantaseado con esto. No es que no aprecie el sexo tierno y considerado del que usualmente me vuelven participe tus caricias pero anhelaba tanto este cambio, encontrarte feroz y voraz, entregado al deseo y la lujuria… deseaba ser el catalizador de todo aquello, volverte mío en mi pensamiento y robarte la inocencia tal como te he entregado la mía tantas veces desde la primera vez.

Porque ya no soy el niño que encontraste en este mismos torneo antes, aquel que se mostraba temeroso hasta de mostrarse sin ropa frente a ti. Tus caricias amaestraron el libido de ahora me pide a gritos una posesión completa.

Quiero tocarte y que me lo impidas aprisionando mis manos me hace desearte con más fuerza, me hace moverme debajo de ti luchando, y eso nos exista a ambos.

Esto quería mostrarte, mi amor, porque adoro tu ternura, pero somos guerreros, así que combate conmigo para ganarte tu lugar sobre mí, domíname, sométeme a la fuerza a tus propios deseos… aun si no es siempre, hazlo ahora y que valga por veinte, porque estoy tan excitado que puedo pensar que incluso el beso de tus labios que baja por mi cuello mojándolo podría ser suficiente para hacerme terminar.

Usas mi gorro para hacer un amarre en mis muñecas ya enrojecidas y hasta amoratadas, no es que me importe si eso te permite usar ambas manos en mi cuerpo mientras los besos de tus labios son sustituidos por tu lengua que recorrerá los surcos hechos por mi sudor como bebiendo un elixir maldito que trae consigo adición.

Y si lucho por liberarme es en parte farsa y en parte inútil, porque estoy atado a la cabecera de la cama y me vuelvo espectador y víctima de las caricias que se han vuelto desenfrenadas y que, bajando por mi espalda, encuentran mis glúteos y los aprietan justo antes de bajar hasta mis piernas, separándolas, mientras mis ojos, apenas entreabiertos por el éxtasis, llegan a dibujar tu sonrisa complacida mientras recorres con la lengua, de abajo hace arriba, la línea central de mi abdomen, haciéndome estremecer, arqueando mi espalda en reacción, pero también buscando intensificar tu contacto.

Y cuando siento tus dientes morder la piel justo debajo de mi ombligo es como si fuera a explotar allí mismo. ¡Oh, Nayru! Esto empieza a doler.

"De… deja de jugar y… ¡apúrate!"

Tu cadera chocando con la mía me provoca gemir entre dolor y placer por ese movimiento que, sin llegar a serlo, simula el de una abrupta penetración, y me quedo sin aliento al imagina que hubiera sido justo así y pudiera jurar que vi un par de estrellas brillar tras las cortinas cerradas.

Besas mi cuello y juegas con mi cabello escondiendo tu rostro de mi mirada, esperando despistar tu risa y no pudo evitar fruncir en seño al darme cuenta de lo que te causa tanta gracia.

"Vaya si eres impaciente" dices aun en medio de risitas suaves, besando mi cuello, "ni siquiera me diste tiempo de tocarte allí antes de venirte".

"Concéntrate en hacer tu trabajo, ¿quieres? No es mi culpa que tú ardes tanto tiempo en…"

"Ni siquiera te atrevas a completar esa frase" el sólo tono amenazante, sumado a la sonrisa sádica resulta suficiente para provocarme una nueva erección, haciendo sumisamente mi cabeza hacia atrás, sonrojado, sin luchar más, simplemente esperando el castigo merecido, mientras, con los ojos abiertos mirando hacia el techo del cuarto, mi cuerpo se prepara para ser herido y sanado mientras es tomado.

Sino nuevamente la humedad de tu boca cerca de inicio de mi pantalón, que ahora se suma a la humedad producto de mi reciente eyaculación y me veo forzado a cerrar los ojos al saber que, luego de quitar las botas y lo demás, quitarás el pantalón y mi ropa interior utilizando los dientes.

Lento... muy lento.

Y le siguen tus manos que dibujan cada trazo de mi piel y me hacen trazar cada musculo en mi cabeza y morderme los labios ante la espera y todo resulta peor que tortura cuando rompes todo contacto conmigo por segundos.

Entonces debo abrir de nuevo los ojos y buscarte, tan sólo para encontrare mirándome, haciéndome sonrojar, sentir los labios secos y desear que los humectes con tu beso. Y mientras me miras me siento vacío también, porque noto lo mucho que requiero que seas tú el que me llene, el que tome posesión de mis sentidos y me reclame como suyo para sentir que pertenezco a algo… a alguien… a ti.

"Tómame…" susurro en una súplica y tú, siendo el caballero complaciente que eres, atiendes a mi llamado primero recostándose sobre mí, besando mis labios mientras presionas tu erección cubierta con la mía expuesta e intensificas el beso, explorando con tu lengua en mi boca, y yo sucumbo, y te dejo ser quien mande porque resulta que aún así soy quien obtiene más placer y eso me asusta.

Me asusta que al saber cuánto te anhelo, cuánto te necesito, cuánto te quiero… me dejes…

No quiero…

Y lloro y me aferro al amarre en mis muñecas mientras nuestras lenguas danzan y la fricción entre nosotros se vuelve dolorosa. Mas si una de tus manos llega a mi cadera y se queda en ella mientras la otra se acerca para secar mis lágrimas y acariciar mi cabello entonces me siento por segundos renacer al romper nuestro beso y encontrarme con tu mirada azul profundo que ahonda en mis ojos y es mucho más incitadora que cualquier caricia.

Escondes tu rostro nuevamente entre mi cuello y mi hombro mientras hueles mi cabello.

"¿Estás listo?" preguntas casi con culpa mientras la mano que mantenías en mi cadera me abandona, mientras que la otra sigue acariciando mi cabello.

Apenas asiento cuando te siento entrar, sin ninguna clase de preparación, tu erección se abre paso en mi entrada, desgarrándome por la fuerza de tu arremetida y no puedo sino echar mi cabeza hacia atrás, con lágrimas ahora entre dolor y éxtasis porque sé que la primera estoqueada es sólo el preámbulo de un vaivén que nos llevará a los dos a la locura hace terminar empapados por igual en el sudor del otro, sintiendo que debemos pasar el resto de la noche diciendo palabras dulces mientras nos proporcionamos caricias mucho menos agresivas.

Y si mientras seguimos este juego tocas los puntos te placer en mi cuerpo que sólo tú conoces, entonces estará bien, porque refuerzas tu poderío sobre mí, porque me marcas como tuyo en cada beso, en cada mordida, en cada cicatriz…

Me atas a ti de forma que no quiera escapar jamás, y cada nuevo dolor me une más a ti, porque sé lo mucho que odias hacer sufrir a alguien más, pero lo hacer por mí y yo sólo puedo desear que, al arremeter de nuevo contra mi próstata o contra el punto de mayor sensibilidad, dejes un pedazo de tu alma que desees venir a recuperar después, igualmente, entrando en mí, llenándonos a los dos, atándonos.

Y es así, cuando todo termina, cuando me liberas, cuando me abrazas pidiendo perdón, que yo me pregunto porqué te hago esto cuando se supone que te quiero… cuando se supone que te amo, ¿por qué te comparo en un beso, en caricias?

¿Por qué te engaño… si se supone que te quiero?

¿Es la culpa la que me lleva a desear con tantas ganas que me lastimes cuando hacemos el amor? Desear que al final de levantes y te vayas dejándome sólo, o simplemente que me eches de tu cuarto en vez de recostar tu cabeza en mi pecho diciendo cuánto y cómo me quieres y necesitas, acariciándome con cariño tal que me hace volver a sentir este miedo incesante a perderte…

Necesito que noche con noche reafirmes tu posesión sobre mi cuerpo, porque a veces siento como si dejara de ser sólo tuyo… y el sólo pensarlo, me asusta casi tanto como me aterra la idea de que lo sepas.

* * *

**_Ahora, a los reviews:_**

**Okami-Azdriell99****:** Muy probablmenete haya trio xD *arruinando la emocion* dependiendo lo que me pidan, .D este fic está abierto a sugerencias XD

**Kagurihime****:** xD si, Roy decidio no tener que lidear con ver a su amado con otro, pero ¿a quién me refiero cuando digo "a su amado"? bueno, eso les toca descubrirlo a ustedes =D Oh y si xD un mal lemon para empezar, pero ya mejoraré, me es dificil escirbir lemon en primera persona, aunque eso ya se vio muy obvio D:

**.Morderet.****:** D: Ah, vamos por orden. No estoy segura aun, probablmente si salga pit, como decia, este fic esta abierto a sugerencias =D, amm, de lo AU, pues, xD no estoy segura de que tan largo sera, pero sé que sera largo porque aun hay mcuhas cosas que debo escribri al respecto, ¿secuela? Mmmh... pudiera ser .D si es que cuando lo acabo aun desiden que les agrada y quieren leer mas al respcto todo gusto yo lo sigo xD.  
Oh, y sobre lo de Princess Tutu, probablmente lo haga aunque sea luego, D: por el moemno lo tengo postergado.

**Mukahi. Ruito:** intenare acualizar mas a tiempo D: perdona esque xD ash, estos bloqueos de autor siemplmente me fastidian. Espero que te haya gustado eso .D aunque el final no mehizo muy feliz xD

**XxSaorixX:** Uh... MarthxLink para empezar, pero no te preocupes, si habra IkexMarth xD eso esta garantizado

**Yami Taisho****:** sus deseos son ordenes ;D y helo aqui

**_Como siempre, gracias por leer ;D_**


	3. Un juego peligroso

_¡Feliz año nuevo! (ya cuando…) Bueno, aquí les dejo mi "regalo de año nuevo" aunque según yo en año nuevo no se regala nada, también les había dejado un regalillo de navidad por allí, por si alguien quiere checarlo, "Promesa de invierno". _

_Tarde ya, pero para que sepan, de una vez pongo mi laaaaarga lista de advertencias, aunque yo sé que siendo ustedes tan perspicaces ya habrán adivinado más de la mitad:_

_OOC, Slash, Lemon, toques de masoquismo/sadismo, "lenguaje inapropiado" (ríanse por esa advertencia, por favor) y... ah… no estoy segura de recordar alguna otra cosa, pero si se les ocurre otra nomas avisen, ya sea que quieran que la apunte como advertencia o… que use la idea y luego deba advertir sobre ello. _

_En fin, ese capítulo tiene dedicatoria *chan chan*  
Esto es para ti Cris, porque de no haber sido por ti, habría tardado un buen rato en subir capítulo. Así que agradézcanle a ella también porque, además, si historia me inspiro de muchas formas. ¡Gracias por dejarme leerla! Ahora me toca a mí darte que leer xD_

_Pero bueno, ustedes saben que los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque eso no evita que todos deseemos "poseerlos" también, es obvio que eso no es posible, ¿no? Como sea, siempre hay alguien que no entiende que no debes tocar lo que no es tuyo:_

* * *

**POSESIÓN**

**Capítulo 3**

**Un juego peligroso**

_**Link POV **_

Terminas de vestirte antes que yo, como siempre, y me miras por segundos con esa sonrisa que tanto amo y que no puedo evitar devolver. Soy un tonto por pensarlo, pero lo cierto es que estoy más que enamorado…

Si te acercas y acaricias mi cabello eso es suficiente para mí, y si deslizas suavemente tu mano hasta mi mejilla y me permites reposar en ella, entonces todo es perfecto, tan sólo por ese roce. Lo demás es un juego, es parte de todo lo que implica ser pareja, creo. Pero, para mí, el mundo entero se encierra en tu sonrisa.

Mi pensamiento va ligado a tus pasos y se desvía en cada una de sus facciones, en cada seña particular… Los latidos de mi corazón alcanzan a una velocidad indescriptible con la sola idea de estar así, solos, en una habitación, mirándonos. No necesito mis manos para dibujarte, porque tu figura esta tatuada en mi pensamiento. Y me siento como embriagado cuando tus dedos rozan mis labios y me dejas besarlos, sólo para remplazarlos después con tu suave y tierno beso.

Porque todo en ti es tierno… a menos que yo te pida lo contrario. Porque me quieres tanto…

"¿Está bien si me adelanto?" digo que sí antes de procesar la pregunta, y no la entiendo hasta que tus manos me dejan y en los pasos que das hacia la puerta, vuelvo a sentirme vacío.

No quiero que esa puerta se abra, no quiero que deje atrás este sueño, no quiero despertar aún. Permite que la fantasía fluya y siga, mantennos a ambos presas de esa ilusión y, por lo que más quieras, no abras la puerta…

¿Cómo es que no soy capaz de hacer audible ninguno de mis pensamientos mientras te veo desvanecer mi ilusión al cruzar el umbral? Con una sola palabra de mi boca yo sé que atenderías… pero enmudezco ante lo egoísta de mi petición y, mientras la puerta permanezca abierta, esto deja de ser sueño y se vuelve real.

Estoy solo.

Aun cuando estás todavía en el pasillo, aunque pueda verte con la puerta entreabierta, sé que si cualquier otro te ve, tú dejas de ser mío, y cualquier título amoroso se queda huérfano en esta cama, en esta habitación porque, a menos que todo el mundo externo desaparezca, ninguna palabra de afecto entre los dos tiene permiso de salir.

Mi cabeza me comanda que me apure y termine de vestirme, mientras mi corazón grita entre llanto "sólo un poco más", no queriendo dejar tu calor que debió haberse quedado impregnado en las sábanas, en la cama, en la almohada… en la alcoba… en mí. "Sólo un poco más" antes de salir y dejar que se esfume, aun el que llevo conmigo.

Escucho una voz risueña llamándote mientras termino de vestirme. Sé de quién es… y la odio.

Los celos toman lo mejor de mí y en segundos estoy listo, parado junto a la puerta, sin desear salir aún. Sólo quiero verte.

"¡Príncipe Marth!"

"¿Cómo estás, Pit?"

No lo llames con tanta delicadeza, no digas su nombre, no lo mires…

"Preocupado porque no lo encontraba. ¡Me alegro de verlo!"

No dejes que te toque… Me rompes el corazón cada vez que lo dejas tomarte del brazo con tanta confianza, nunca le dices nada, aún si es en público. Le tienes permitido todo lo que me prohíbes. Y me duele. Te abraza, por la cintura, porque es más bajo que tú, y se lo permites, ¡incluso sonríes!

"¿Podría acompañarme a la biblioteca? Usted siempre sabe qué libros darme."

¿Por qué…?

"¡Hola, Link!" su voz trata de desvincularme de cada pensamiento, y pronto me encuentro, más por hábito que otra cosa, fingiendo una sonrisa que sé lo suficientemente convincente.

"¿Qué tal, Pit?"

Suelta a Marth…

"El príncipe Marth y yo iremos a la biblioteca, ¿quieres venir?"

¿Para verte hacer en público lo que yo sólo tengo permitido hacer a escondidas?

"Gracias por la invitación, pero creo que mejor iré por algo de almorzar al comedor."

"¡Provecho!" dicen ambos a la vez, por fortuna, mi príncipe mucho más delicadamente que el sobreafectuso ángel.

Siento una prensa dentro de mi pecho, junto con deseos apenas controlables de desplumar a ese imbécil pajarraco, o arrancarle los brazos para que no tenga forma de ponerlos alrededor de mi novio… de mi príncipe.

¿Por qué rayos tiene que permitírselo? ¿Cómo es que con él no importa? ¿Por qué él puede hacer todo lo que a mí me prohíbe? ¿Es más importante? Si eso puede hacerlo frente a todos, ¿qué no le permitirás si los dejan en privado?

Mi garganta se cierra y siento como si una pesa callera en mi diafragma, y me doy cuenta que estúpidamente dejé de respirar. Seguro que mis mejillas están rojas por la ira contenida, de igual forma que siento lágrimas acumularse en mis ojos, pero debo calmarme, mostrar una sonrisa afable y pretender que todo está bien porque, no importa cuánto me desgarre a mí por dentro la idea, para todos los demás "sólo somos amigos".

* * *

_**Ike POV**_

El comedor está repleto. Todos hablan, todos gritan, son ruido, sólo ruido a mi alrededor… Y él no parece. ¿Qué importa si todos notan que miro a la puerta? Espero… ¿qué diferencia hace?

"Entra" termino por decir en voz alta, pero nadie lo nota.

Como si lo supiera, la puerta se abre para dejar ver una figura que, si bien no es la que espero, es lo más cercano a ella… por ahora. No hay dudas hoy, estoy arto de este juego y quiero explicaciones.

"Aw, ¿qué haces?" ¿Cómo si no lo supieras, Link? Por eso bajas la voz, porque no quieres que nadie sospeche, ¿crees poder seguir jugando al inocente conmigo?

"Tenemos que hablar" es lo último que te diré frente a todos y espero que lo entiendas por ti mismo porque, como ya habrás notado, si para hablar a solas tengo que dejar mis dedos marcados en tu brazo mientras te jalo fuera del comedor, estoy dispuesto a hacerlo… aunque creo que en realidad ya lo hice.

"¿Qué pasa contigo?" reclamas todavía en voz baja, sin importar que ya estemos en mi cuarto y que nadie puede oírnos ahora.

"Tú sabes qué pasa" me siento como tornado deseando destruir todo dentro de mi cuarto, mientras tú te paras allí, junto a la puerta, cubriendo tu brazo lastimado, pero con una expresión seria de muerte que dudo que alguien además de mí haya visto en el que la mayoría considera tu apacible rostro.

Frunces el seño, como si tú estuvieras más molesto que yo, ¡y eso que no te he dicho porqué estoy molesto! "¿Por qué rayos no me dijiste que estabas saliendo con Marth!"

Ni siquiera te inmutas cuando golpeo la pared justo al lado de tu cabeza, tu mirada azul sigue fijamente posada sobre mí, fría, molesta, con el seño fruncido como si fuera un idiota por preguntarlo, ¡como si no tuviera ningún derecho a preguntar!

"Porque no te incumbe."

Es suficiente…

"¿No me incumbe! Tenemos meses acostándonos juntos, idiota, y, como si eso no fuera suficiente, conozco a tu novio que, para colmo de males, es mi amigo también, y ahora resulta que estoy poniéndole los cuernos sin saber ¿y tú dices que no me incumbe?"

¿Cómo es que no te molestas ni en moverte sin importar que te grite o que te tome del la túnica y te levante del suelo?

"Eres un imbécil" no puedo evitar maldecirte y ponerte contra la pared, golpear tu espalda en ella y esperar que respondas con algo más que un gimoteo que igual evitas. Mirándome ahora como si me odiaras, ¿quieres odiarme? Dilo: "¡Contéstame!"

"Se suponía que no fuera nada serio…"

Por fin… tu fachada de indiferencia se rompe en cuanto empiezas a hablar, cuando bajas la mirada, porque sabes que no importa lo que digas, o cómo busques justificarlo, estás mal.

"Tú y yo…" esa mirada molesta de nuevo sobre mí "estuviste de acuerdo en que fuera sólo sexo, ¿por qué te quejas?"

"¿Por qué? Creo que no has entendido, el problema no es que tengas relaciones con otro, el problema es que ese otro es tu novio, y el que yo esté contigo, ¡es ponerle los cuernos a Marth!"

"Y si te lo hubiera dicho, ¿habría cambiado algo?" ni siquiera me di cuenta de que te solté, debió ser que la pregunta me sorprendió más de lo que pensé.

Y ahora, de entre todos los momentos que pudiste elegir, ¿eliges precisamente éste para poner tus manos en mi pecho, acariciándolo? ¿Para… besarme en el cuello?

"¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?" ya no sé si estoy molesto o sólo confundido.

Lo entendería si fuera por cualquier otro, pero… ¡tienes a Marth! ¿Cómo es que alguien que tiene "eso" pude siquiera pensar en cualquier otra cosa?

"¿Eres _ninfómano_ o algo así?" me atrevo a preguntar, ahora que me abre la camisa dejando un rastro de besos que buscan provocarme y que, la verdad, son muy difíciles de ignorar.

"Eso no existe" dices, bajando lentamente hasta mi abdomen, poniéndote de rodillas. "Pero si lo que quisiste decir es que si soy adicto a "esto"… no creo… que… sea… para tanto".

"¿E-entonces?" Mi voz tiembla porque tus besos se acercan cada vez más a terreno peligroso, y me debato entre alejarte y dejarte terminar lo que sea que quieres hacer.

¡Pero se suponía que yo estaba enojado contigo! "Contéstame".

"Él no quiere que nadie sepa…" mascullas entre besos, desabrochando mi pantalón, por segundos haciéndome olvidar lo que había preguntado.

"¿De qué estás ha…? Ahhh ahhh."

Puede que me escuche ahora mismo como una chica, pero no me esperaba para nada que mi miembro fuera tomado así, de pronto quedando entre las manos de Link que, a pesar de su apariencia inocente, sabe bien lo que hace, tocando justo donde debe, -o donde no- besando poco más de lo que tiene permitido para hacerme endurecer.

Mi mente se nubla en cuanto siento la humedad de su boca alrededor de mí, como sus labios saborean cada parte sin pedir permiso siquiera. Un intruso que gusta de hacerse sentir como en casa. Terrorista que amenaza con acabar con cada uno de mis pensamientos coherentes cuando lame todo el trayecto hasta la punta depositando un beso en ella.

En algo estaba pensando, algo… debería estar… algo…

¿Cómo se supone que me concentre contigo haciendo esto? Cuando juegas a meterme y sacarme de tu boca, sólo me provocas… me…

"Li-Link". Es más bien como si fuera en automático que una de mis manos acaricie tu cabello mientras continuas, no es que hayamos hecho esto antes, al menos yo no, nada remotamente parecido, sin importar cuántas veces haya estado dentro de ti, nunca había sido… así…

Mis mejillas están rojas ahora, lo sé porque las siento arder, de la misma forma que el calor se recorre al resto de mi cuerpo y esta sensación extraña y a la vez ya conocida toca la parte baja de mi vientre…

"Link ¡Voy a…!" se que ignoras mi advertencia, yo también la hubiera ignorado. ¿Ya has hecho esto antes? Si es así, ¿con quién? ¿Con… Marth?

La imagen mental que me genera el pensarte jugando ese mismo juego con Marth, imaginarlo recostado sobre la cama sonrojado mientras trabajas en él, o de igual forma de pie, como yo ahora, contigo de rodillas haciéndole exactamente lo que me haces ahora, me hace sentir placenteros escalofríos en toda la espalda y no puedo evitar moverme un poco en tu boca, haciéndote retroceder para evitar que te ahogue.

"Lo… lo siento." Pero de nuevo me ignoras, porque al parecer ves tu tarea como algo más importante de lo que sea que tengo para decir.

¿Quién pudo haberte enseñado esto? Porque estoy seguro que yo no, ni siquiera tenía idea de que pudieras iniciar algo así. Algún amante anterior seguramente, ¿o lo aprendiste por ti mismo? De nuevo el pensamiento de Marth ayudándote con esto me perturba.

La figura frágil y casi angelical de mi príncipe me parece lejana a este tipo de tareas, pero el sólo imaginarlo, fantasear con eso… con su rostro completamente sonrojado tomando la posición de rodillas, apenado por sólo tomarme en sus manos, y quizás hasta pidiendo permiso antes siquiera de hacerlo.

"Ahh… ahhh…" Mis dedos se aferran a tu cabello mientras, siento que me libero en tu boca y ahora en verdad te siento retroceder hasta espantado, y te veo toser un poco en tanto que yo todavía lucho por normalizar mi ritmo cardiaco y mi respiración.

"Pudiste haberme advertido" refunfuñas enojado, limpiando rastros de lo que quedo en tu rostro, de aquello que no alcanzaste a tragar.

"Lo mismo digo…" no puedo evitar sonreír, ayudándote a ponerte de pie, o al menos pensaba que eso haría hasta que te encontré de nuevo aferrado a mi cuello, besándome de forma posesiva, haciéndome probar mi propio sabor que… "¿uh…?"

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntas al apenas alejarte.

"Nada, es que… siempre pensé que sería algo… no lo sé, ¿salado?…"

"Yo también" me interrumpes riéndote, aun colgado de mi cuello, "¿quién diría que era dulce, eh?" Te ríes un poco más, pero ahora sé que es por nervios, y me intriga.

"Nunca había hecho algo así antes." Confiesas, desviando la mirada, completamente sonrojado.

"¿En serio? Porque parecías un experto."

"¡Oye!" de nuevo frunces el seño, "¿qué estás insinuando?"

¿Qué…? ¡Qué tonto!

"No lo sé" puedo oír mi propia voz volverse dura, pero ¿qué más puede esperar? "considerando que te acuestas con dos al mismo tiempo, ¿cómo podría pensar algo malo de ti?"

"¡Al menos no yo no me equivoco de nombre!" Gritas.

¿Nombre equivocado? ¿Yo…?

"Eres un idiota…" Me empujas y puedo ver en tu mirada que estás más que molesto cuando, con movimientos bruscos, me alejas y pretendes ir hacia la puerta y, llámame impulsivo, pero no quiero dejarte ir así de fácil.

"Voy a decirle a Marth."

No sé porqué lo dije, ni siquiera estoy seguro porqué siento esta ansiedad crecer en mí con la sola idea de que te vayas así sin más. Tal vez soy todavía un mocoso malcriado que ama ser el que tenga la última palabra en la discusión, o porque odio que me des la espalda y pretendas ser el ofendido cuando soy yo quien debería estar molesto contigo. Tal vez soy tan posesivo que, la idea de que vayas con él ahora me molesta, y me hace desear ponerte de nuevo contra la pared y despojarte de cada una de las prendas que te cubre para reforzar mi marca en tu cuerpo.

Nombrarte mío de una vez por todas.

Sea lo que sea, la sola advertencia es suficiente para hacerte parar en seco y, por un segundo, tus atrapantes ojos azules me miran asustados, deseando negar la sentencia que acabo de hacer, congela cada uno de tus pasos y acelera tu respiración. Y yo no puedo evitar sonreír al, por primera vez, sentirme con tanto control sobre ti.

Vuelves hacia mí, sumiso. "No lo harías… ¿verdad?" tu voz se vuelve dulce en la oración, frágil y hasta desvalida que me hace perder gran parte de mi anterior seguridad mientras veo como tus ojos se llenan de lágrimas frente a mí. "Por favor… no." Y sellas tus palabras con un beso.

Te sientes tan frágil en él que me asusta, pero me incita, porque me ofreces así mucho más control del que usualmente me permites. Siempre das el primer paso, siempre tratas de ser quien ponga las reglas, pero por miedo hoy me sedes el control y debo contenerme para no devolver ese suave beso que se ofrece a mí con los labios cerrados.

"Ike…" susurras mi nombre suplicando, mientras tus manos tiemblan dudado si tocarme o no, como pidiendo permiso para hacerlo, por primera vez, tímidas… tan delicadamente tímidas, como su fuera tu primera vez con alguien y no puedo evitar que eso acelere mis latidos.

Pero apenas siento el roce de tus manos en mis mejillas me forzó a recordar que no debo dejarte y tomo ambas de tus manos y las aprisiono a la pared con las mías, pero es más por reflejo que porque lo haya planeado así, y ahora me arrepiento, viéndote sonrojado, desviando con cuidado la mirada hacia un lado y hacia el suelo, mostrando tu cuello exquisito sin querer… callado, sin luchar…

Me es difícil respirar o contener el deseo de bañar la piel de tu cuello a besos, bajar por él y acariciarte así, aprovechar mi oportunidad de tomarte a placer, donde no exijas nada, no pidas nada, y me dejes hacer contigo cuánto pueda imaginar… Si te dejo ahora, ¿tendré una oportunidad más para esto?¿de verdad quiero perdérmelo?

Podría aprovechar ahora y dejarte después, podría… No, no, debo concentrarme. Marth es el que quiero, él es el importante y…

"Por favor…"

¡Tengo tan maldito poco autocontrol! Sé que una de mis manos recorre todo lo que pude de ti, mientras la otra mantiene presas tus muñecas contra la pared, mientras te oigo gemir suave y tímidamente por los besos que recorren la piel de tu cuello, de arriba hacia abajo y de nuevo hacia arriba, llegando al lóbulo de tu oreja izquierda que es demasiado tentador como para no mordisquearlo, lamerlo, chuparlo…

Cada sonido de placer asustadizo que se escapa de tus labios me hace más difícil tratar de comandarle a mi cuerpo que se detenga teniéndote así, suplicando en silencio que te haga mío, entregándote por el simple hecho de no luchar de vuelta. Esta posición de control me embriaga y me evita pensar con coherencia porque sé que no debo… pero me tienta.

Y entro en este juego porque no puedo dejar de tocarte, de aprisionar tus labios con los míos y beber del veneno de tus labios que es al mismo tiempo paliativo y droga, que me mata y consume y me da a cambio sólo placer incontrolable. Y es tan simple como que no puedo parar este deseo desenfrenado e insaciable mientras exploro tu boca con mi lengua en medio de un beso en el que cedes también, gimiendo suavemente, deleitando también a mis oídos.

"I-Ike…"

Soy tan débil a la tentación y una presa que se presenta vulnerable es la peor de todas, si me lo preguntan. Soy como un coyote hambriento que se topa con un conejo herido que, además, ha perdido toda voluntad de correr. Decir que no, sólo sería mentirle a mis propios deseos…

Tu sola voz pronunciando mi nombre de forma tan necesitada es el único catalizador que esperaba mi libido para despertar y, sin pensarlo demasiado, me encuentro rasgando tu ropa, escuchando la tela romperse, desgarrándose al tiempo que cada fibra se separa…

Debo estar loco por caer en esto, llámenme impulsivo si quieren… sé que nadie aguantaría más de diez minutos a solas en una habitación con algo así… Sólo espero recordar rezar después para no quemarme por estar jugando con fuego.

* * *

_**Ok, ahora vamos con los reviews:**_

_**Okami-Azdriell99: **__Me encanta que te explayes en tus comentarios xD. Como sea, sé que la idea de Link de uke no es la más común de todas, pero sólo podría imaginarlo de seme si fuera con una chica o con algo como… Pit, creo n_ñ. Eso sí, sé que para ponerlo masoquista hay que estar medio loco o tener muuuucha imaginación (una pervertida imaginación xD)así que no culpo a nadie por verlo como la cosa más rara del mundo.  
En cuanto a Marth, lo admito, soy fan de seme!Marth, aunque siempre estoy abierta a probar otras cosas, aunque no me atreví a ponerlo del todo sádico, es más bien que como Link es masoquista el trata de complacerlo, pero después se siente culpable y por eso le pide perdón al final.  
Probablemente me odies ahora por este capítulo n_ñ y lo entendería, está lleno de OOC, pero espero que le des una pequeña oportunidad, igual siempre estoy abierta a sugerencias. _

_**.Morderet. **__Woo, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y espero que este también te haya gustado. ¿Un trío? ¡Por supuesto! Es una idea demasiado tentadora como para no intentarla._

_Respecto a tus reviews, ¡claro que me siento afortunada! Lo que es más, me siento alagada por cada uno de ellos, y te los agradezco de corazón. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

_**Naatu: **__wooo xD nunca me habían amenazado de muerte en un review, jajaj pero bueno. Me hace feliz saber que hayas decidido continuar leyendo mi fic aunque el primer lemon no fuera de tu pareja favorita, y agradezco que le hayas dado una oportunidad u//u Este cap tampoco es un IkexMarth, pero no desesperes, porque si habrá IkexMarth más adelante. Igual, infinitas gracias por leer._

_**Xxxtimcampyxxx: **__:D awww, ¡gracias por tu review! Espero que la continuación sea de tu agrado n//n. _

_**Yami Taisho:**__ Dando un pequeño giro a la historia, xD sé que es extraño pero todo tiene su porqué. Gracias por leer :D _


	4. Manipulación

**POSESIÓN**

**Capítulo 4**

**Manipulación **

_**Link POV **_

Puedo sentir la ansiedad en tu beso… la latente necesidad de dominarme, de esperar que me vuelva sumiso a tus deseos y te lo entregue todo. No puedes culparme si mi sola voz es suficiente para romper con tu patético intento de contenerte, es tu propia adicción al control la que te ha tendido la trampa.

Y con el solo sonido de mi ropa rasgándose, lo sé: Te tengo.

Debo admitir que a mí mismo me causa conflicto tu beso y debo suprimir mis propios deseos de corresponderlo igualmente salvaje y arrebatador. Debo tragarme el orgullo ahora y dejarte creer que eres quien está al mando, mantener mis mejillas sonrosadas y gemir suave y quedo para volverte aún más bestial.

Siento mi ropa caer a cada lado de mí, como la arrancas de mi piel mientras besas cada milímetro… la sensación de tu lengua paseando por mi piel, de tus labios húmedos, el roce de tus manos tan brusco como el de tus besos que buscan marcarme para presentarme como tuyo ante Marth…

Me asusta la idea, pero nuevamente debo contenerme, debo mantener mis manos lejos de ti si no quiero acabar con la farsa, dándote tiempo para escapar del hechizo que pone esta ilusión sobre tus ojos mientras te dejo hacer cuanto quieres en mi cuerpo, pretendiendo que no puedo negárteme. Simulando para ti una inocencia y timidez que perdí hace mucho tiempo atrás en otros brazos, en los de mi primera vez… en los de mi príncipe.

Pero no es que haya sido tanto tiempo como para que no lo recuerde, mis manos temblando sin saber qué hacer, dónde ponerse o si estaba bien… mis besos temerosos en sus labios, los nervios nublando cada uno de mis pensamientos y el frío recorriendo mi piel desnuda que tan sólo esperaba ser cubierta por las caricias de Marth mientras me mostraba vulnerable ante él y me le entregaba por completo…

Me tomas con fuerza por los brazos y me llevas sin ninguna clase de delicadeza hasta la cama, tomándote tu tiempo para mirarme y, por primera vez hoy, para ti, siento una real necesidad de cubrirme por pena de tu mirada, aun cuando te siento sonreír al verme vulnerable sobre tu cama, sin ropa en la que pueda refugiarme… y sé que la idea te fascina tanto como embriaga.

Apenas cierro los ojos, te siento sobre mí, acomodándome en la cama de modo que quede bocarriba, con cada mano a un lado de mi cabeza y las piernas abiertas para poder ponerte en medio de ellas mientras sigues tocando con lujuria cada trozo de piel, lamiéndote los labios por la sola idea de lo que viene. Y yo sólo trago saliva para armarme de valor al tiempo que reúno cada gramo que me queda de autocontrol para evitar ser descubierto en mi juego.

"I-Ike…" gimoteo suavemente, buscando que mis mejillas alcancen el tono carmesí mientras lo hago, tensando cada uno de los músculos de mis piernas y espalda simulando el miedo a ser penetrado… como si fuera la primera vez.

Tus manos se posan, cada una, en mis piernas, jalándome más hacia ti, de modo que te siento al borde de mi entrada, completamente erecto. Cierro los ojos y me muerdo los labios para evitar gritar, sintiendo nuevamente mis muñecas ser restringidas en una sola de tus manos, y me torturas al apretarlas con esa fuerza que sólo tú posees.

Los nervios, mezclados con el miedo y la ansiedad, me recuerdan la primera vez que me encontraba así con alguien… con Marth. Por lo demás, todo es distinto a entonces.

"Aammgh…" Tengo que luchar contra el grito que se aloja en mi garganta, o contra las lágrimas que se alojan al final de mis ojos. Siento mi espalda arquearse en reflejo y mis manos intentar aferrarse a algo sin hallar a qué. Duele… duele mucho… ¡El muy bastardo ni siquiera me preparo! ¡Quiero golpearlo hasta hacer entrar algo de razón en esa estúpida bola hueca que lleva por cabeza!

¿Y ahora estoy gimoteando por esto? ¿Sollozando por una entrada medianamente forzada? Debo ser un idiota, porque sé que verme llorar sólo lo invita a seguir… y debo ser masoquista, porque sentirlo arremeter con más fuerza cada vez dentro de mí me hace debatirme entre torrentes de dolor, lujuria y placer que vuelven loca a mi cabeza.

Mi cuerpo está tan confundido como yo, pero debería estar acostumbrado a esto, porque con Ike sabía que sería así desde un principio. Él es todo lo contrario a Marth.

Claro, porque mi primera vez fueron besos que se posaban delicados y ligeros sobre mi piel, caricias suaves que amedrentaban mis miedos mientras su voz susurraba a mi oído: "prometo ser gentil". Con Marth, en cada beso, en cada caricia, en cada roce… en cada entrada y salida, podía sentir el amor que me profesaba y el cuidado con el que trataba mi cuerpo, como si fuera de un cristal tan fino que no deseara dañar en lo más mínimo…

Y el solo recuerdo me sonroja en serio cuando lo contrasto con "esto", con lo que hago con Ike, con lo que en alguna que otra ocasión le he pedido hacerme. Y me siento tremendamente culpable de sentir tanto placer con este doloroso encuentro.

"¡Ahhh…!" acelera el ritmo y la velocidad de mis latidos llega a un punto en donde creo que mi corazón saldrá de mi pecho en cualquier minuto, incluso mi propia erección a empezado a doler, pero me niego a alcanzar el final antes el él. "¡Ahhh!" No puedo permitirle creer que recibo más placer que él con esto.

Me calla con un beso que tan salvaje como bestial, y yo cedo… por hoy, por este momento, está bien si me lastima, si me castiga por estar engañándolo y engañando a Marth… yo merezco eso y más, tal vez cadenas en mis muñecas, vendas en mis ojos y, como toque final, una mordaza para que mis labios dejen de mentirles... aun si mi cuerpo decide seguir haciéndolo.

Ser destrozado en medio de estocadas que llegan al punto más dulce y sensible de mi cuerpo hace que escalofríos recorran mi espalda, y debo comandarle con todas mis fuerzas a mi cuerpo que espere un poco más antes de dejarse venir. Pero Ike incremente su velocidad dentro mío y ahora que la respiración de ambos es trabajada, sé… estamos cerca del final.

Un par de arremetidas más y es todo lo que podemos aguantar, tan pronto el se vierte dentro mío, me siento explotar entre su abdomen y el mío y me encuentro jadeando por aire tratando de calmarme, siendo a Ike aun sobre mí, completamente tendido sobre mi cuerpo, finalmente soltando mis muñecas y empezando a acariciar mi cabello con una mano y mis glúteos con la otra. Como si todo lo anterior no hubiera sido suficiente.

¿Estoy llorando? No, no ha sido para tanto, un par de lágrimas por ser tomado por sorpresa, pero nada más, no cuenta como llorar, no si son menos de diez lágrimas… o al menos eso dijo Falco cuando Ganondorf casi le rompe el pico de un golpe (no puedo evitar sonreír al recordar eso).

Con mis muñecas ahora libres, mis manos buscan su lugar tras el cuello de Ike, mientras una de ellas acaricia el engañoso pero suave cabello azul-morado y suspiro aliviado, porque no hace nada para moverse, sólo se acomoda en mi pecho de modo que pueda recargar su oído junto a él, como buscando que los latidos de mi corazón lo calmen también. Debo estar loco por pensarlo, pero en estos momentos, Ike me parece como un niño en los brazos de alguno de sus padres.

Lo beso en la cabeza… Si, muy loco, demente… pero justo ahora, me siento lleno, tranquilo, dejo la culpa para después, por el momento sólo quiero relajarme aquí, dejarme arrullar por esa respiración mientras me rehúso a recordar lo que me ha metido en esta situación… aunque al final es inevitable.

Quiero negarme a mí mismo que siento culpa, pero lo hago. Conscientemente miento y es como si jugara con ambos, ¿suena divertido? No lo es… pero no he dejado de hacerlo tampoco. A veces me siento cruel por pensar en Ike como lo pienso, como un remplazo momentáneo que sé que no quiere suficiente como para procurarlo demasiado, pero que si juego bien mis cartas, se quedará para mí… porque aunque no lo necesito es un buen recurso.

Un extra para mí de que puedo sacar provecho… con el que puedo desahogar otra clase de penas, las banales, las que nadie quiere escuchar, las que no se dicen… las de un cuerpo que ha dado siempre el corazón por completo hasta quedarse vacío, tan sólo esperando ser rellenado, aun momentáneamente…

Mi pecho duele cuando pienso en esto demasiado, tantas veces fui expuesto como héroe sólo para darme cuenta de que en mi cabeza prefiero jugar el rol de antagonista y me veo como "el malo de la historia" pretendiendo disfrutarlo, con un pleno control, cuando lo real es que me he acostumbrado tanto a mentir que esa es no más que otra mentira… contada para mí.

Quisiera quedarme acariciando su cabello, besarlo un poco más, acariciarlo y dejarme acariciar tan sólo para sanar esas ideas, curar esos pensamiento y compensar para mí mismo lo que he hecho, dar algo, pretendiendo, castigándome y usando a Ike como verdugo… porque es más fácil y me repito, sabiendo que es mentira, que es algo que nos beneficia a los dos.

Mas no tarda en apartarse de mí, y el perder su calor corporal es perder la protección que me ofrece… la poca serenidad para mis pensamientos caóticos que sólo dejan de torturarme cuando él me toma con fuerza y sin consideración. Y ahora mismo, vergonzoso como es… siento ganas de llorar.

Se sienta a un lado de la cama tan sólo para pararse después, arreglándose el pantalón porque, claro, ni siquiera se dio tiempo para quitarse la ropa antes. ¿Qué hago ahora? ¿Qué se supone que diga? Me siento en la cama algo adolorido, mirando su espectacular y musculosa espalda, mentalmente lamiéndome los labios porque, siendo sinceros, ¿quién dijo que se necesitaba amor para hacer esto cuando la lujuria parece ser el único ingrediente necesario?

Entonces él me avienta la túnica rota a la cara, exigiendo con ese sólo gesto que me apure y me vista. Y sé que le he fruncido el seño por esto. Odio cuando es así conmigo.

"Voy a decirle a Marth" de nuevo esa frase…

Me petrifica y hace a mi corazón detenerse. ¿Estoy respirando? Si lo estoy haciendo, creo que no estoy haciendo un buen trabajo, porque me siento mareado, sin saber qué hacer, hiperventilando, con taquicardia.

"¿Qué!" Pregunto en automático, moviéndome aun sobre la cama, hincándome en ella para quedar más o menos a su altura y poder mirarlo a los ojos. "¡Espera!" Suplico… muy a mi pesar.

"Tiene derecho a saber" sentencia y es como si encajaran una navaja fría en mi pecho.

"¡No lo hagas!" ahora estoy seguro que no estoy respirando adecuadamente. "Por favor" también estoy rogando.

"Dame una razón, dime porqué, si lo tienes a él, me pides a mí…" deja de hablar, como reconsiderando la idea "¿es porque no te cumple o…?"

Antes de que termine, un ruido sordo lo calla, un golpe en realidad… mi golpe.

"Eres un idiota, claro que sí, ¡Din! Él es magnífico en eso, ¡el sexo no tiene nada que ver!" Me irrita, dudar así de Marth, ¿cómo se atreve? Como si él mismo no deseara poder probar un poco de él, como…

"Entonces ¿qué es? porque no lo entiendo, dices que no tiene nada que ver, pero, dejando de lado la amistad entre tú y yo, nuestra relación se basa en sexo precisamente."

"No, no es cierto, lo nuestro es…" no es cierto, me repito mentalmente, no es sólo sexo, yo sé que lo que hay entre él y yo no es sólo sexo "somos amigos," aclaro "tener relaciones es sólo…"

"¿Qué es para ti?"

"¡Es real!" Lo interrumpo sintiéndome al borde del llanto, invadido por una desesperación tremenda que me carcome y… "¿No lo entiendes, Ike! Lo que tengo contigo es por mucho, más real de lo que tengo con Marth, yo… yo lo amo mucho, y le daría todo, se lo he dado… "

"Tienes una forma extraña de demostrar que lo amas." Cada palabra que sale ahora de la boca de Ike me lastima, me hace dudar, me acorrala…

"Es por él…" termino por decir, sintiéndome mal por esa declaración que para mí es tan real pero nunca antes había abandonado mis labios. "Él es el que no quiere que nadie lo sepa, quiere dejarlo todo en secreto. Claro, a puertas cerradas él es el mejor amante, novio, amigo… él es todo cuando pudiera pedir en alguien, él me da todo cuanto le pido… mientras sea a escondidas, pasando la puerta, todo lo que pudo ser nuestro se queda dentro de la habitación, y volvemos a la fachada de "sólo amigos" y ¿sabes qué? ¡La odio!"

Estoy llorando…

"Con cada fibra de mi cuerpo, odio pensar que soy algo que para él debe quedarse así, como si fuera un secreto tan horrible que no se atreve a revelar. Y todas las palabras de amor se quedan allí y yo, a veces simplemente no puedo soportar algo que sea así, de medio tiempo. El que me prohíba tocarlo si quiera cuando estamos frente a otros, el saber que no importa cuánto me diga que me quiere, y me escriba y me bese, nunca me dejará tomarle de la mano mientras caminamos, o que me deje acariciar su cabello si alguien nos ve, o simplemente recostar mi cabeza en su hombro mientras vemos la televisión en la sala, aun si todos están.

"Son tonterías que atesoro, pero que sé que no puedo tener, y… ¡ese estúpido Pit! ¿Cómo es el puede hacer todo eso? ¿Cómo Marth lo deja abrazarlos o abalanzarse en su cuello, sin importar que todos en el maldito comedor lo noten? Él no es nada, él dice que no es nada, pero me siento tan… desplazado y lo odio.

"Por más que sea solo "amistad y sexo" lo que hay entre tú y yo eso es más real, porque los dos sabemos que sólo es eso, que puede que tengamos relaciones, pero al final somos amigos y tras la puerta y fuera de ella sigue siendo lo mismo, y podemos gritar o no, pero sabiendo qué somos, que sigue siendo lo mismo sin importar si alguien mira o no…

"Yo… necesito esa dosis de realidad para mantenerme de pie, porque, sin importar que tan bueno sea, estar con Marth es como un sueño… un hermoso sueño que se acaba cada vez que alguien abre la puerta y a veces me siento enloquecer de sólo pensar que un día la puerta se quede abierta y no haya más sueño… que… todo haya sido una fantasía y lo pierda para siempre o… o peor aún, darme cuenta que nunca fue realmente mío y sólo quería creerlo así porque…"

"¿Esa es u excusa?" Me interrumpe y se mueve hacia la puerta, ¿va a dejarme llorando? ¿Así nada más?

Si me hace perderlo, si me deja él y hace que pierda a Marth… si se atreve a lastimarme así…

Aun siento las lágrimas en mis ojos, pero ya no voy a llorar por él, no voy a permitirle hacerme esto, nunca, no soy tan tonto o vulnerable como él cree, si Ike piensa que me tiene en sus manos como una tortolita a la que puede matar en cualquier momento se equivoca…

"¿Se lo vas a decir?" Oigo mi propia voz seria y hasta amenazadora.

"Como ya dije," empieza a decirme, ya con la mano en la perilla "el tiene derecho a saberlo."

Cretino…

"Oh, ¿y qué crees que diga cuando sepa que es contigo con quien me acostaba?" estoy molesto, mi voz lo hace notar, aun cuando muestro esta sonrisa medio sádica… no puedo dejarlo irse así.

"Sé a dónde vas y no va a funcionar," me advierte, finalmente volteando a verme otra vez, separándose apenas un poco de la puerta "yo no sabía que eran novios, y Peach es testigo de eso."

"Tienes razón, no sabias…" le concedo eso "antes, pero ahora sabes, y lo hiciste de todas formas."

"No me importa lo que digas, voy a decírselo a Marth." ¡Maldito mercenario obstinado! ¡Tú te lo estas buscando!

"¿Y crees que así mágicamente te convertirás en su héroe o algo por el estilo? ¿Crees que si vas y le dices "Link te ha estado engañando" él se tirará a llorar en tus brazos buscando consuelo y entonces tendrás tu oportunidad de tomarlo?"

No puedo evitar reír por dentro al ver esa estúpida cara de sorpresa en la cara de Ike, oh, pero él realmente se lo buscó.

"No finjas que no sabes de que hablo, ¿crees que no te he visto mirarlo? Lo recorres con la mirada como un zorro hambriento y parece que en cualquier oportunidad te le echaras encima. ¿No crees que decirle que eres el amante de su novio sólo te borrara cualquier posibilidad con él? O es solo que prefieres eliminar a la competencia hoy y luego ver cómo te las arreglas para volver al juego."

"¿Al juego?"

Ah, por favor, que no finja con que eso lo ofendió…

"Eso es todo lo que Marth es para ti, tú no puedes quererlo ni una decima parte de lo que yo lo quiero… de lo que yo lo amo, tú solo lo deseas."

"Lo dice el chico que le fue infiel"

¿Qué? ¿Así nomás? Te vas a dar la vuelta y pretender que te dejaré salirte con la tuya tan fácil, estás loco si crees que te voy a dar la oportunidad de girar esa maldita perilla.

"¿Eso quieres?" mi voz lo detiene de nuevo "adelante, ve, dile todo, veamos a quien le cree más."

Esa mirada fría no hace el menor efecto en mi, Ikey, entiéndelo.

"No tienes forma de negar lo que hicimos…"

Oh, pobre, pobre ingenuo, hasta me haces sonreír con eso.

"¿Quién hablo de negarlo? Pero… no lo hicimos" tomo la túnica en mis manos y simulo cubrirme con ella, uso la voz más frágil que mi garganta me permite y, sólo para tus ojos, te mostraré la mejor actuación de inocencia que puedas imaginarte, "y tú lo hiciste… yo no quería…" mis ojos todavía deben estar rojos por haber llorado, puedo ponerles más lágrimas si quiero. "¿Cómo podría hacerle eso a Marth? ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? Pensé que éramos amigos… tú me obligaste."

Ike abre los ojos completamente sorprendido por la excelente actuación, pero no dejaré esta fachada, voy a aprovecharme de ella lo más que pueda.

"¿Qué rayos pretendes con eso?"

"¡Marth!" si grito su nombre es porque él es mi resguardo siempre, porque sería al primero que llamaría "¡por favor suéltame, Ike! Ya dije que no quiero nada contigo, ¿Marth!"

Corre hasta mí tan solo para taparme la boca para evitar que sigua gritando…

"¡Shh! ¡Cállate! ¿qué haces?" Mira hacia la puerta… lo tengo atrapado. "Está bien, está bien, ¡no diré nada!"

Me callo, ya no tengo motivos para intentar gritar, ya lo tengo en mis manos. Sé que esta no me la perdonará, pero tampoco me importa tanto.

"Bien, Ikey" lo felicito cuando al final me quita la mano de la boca.

"Eres un bastardo…" Oh, sí… está enojado.

"Oh, vamos, ti también te conviene que quede en buenos términos con Marth." Esta discusión comienza a fastidiarme.

"¿Y cómo se supone que eso me convenga? Digo, considerando que dices que es más que obvio lo que quiero con él ¿cómo me ayuda el que tenga novio si según tú él es tan devoto a ti?"

Comprendo el sarcasmo, pero igual, mejor lo ignoro.

"Precisamente por eso, él haría cualquier cosa por mí" quiero provocarlo, molestarlo un poco más, así que delineo su mandíbula con el dedo índice, estoy tentando mi suerte, así que no me molesta que me quite de forma tan brusca. Esta vez soy yo quien se lo está buscando "¿Qué tal si yo… si yo quisiera intentar algo distinto…?"

"¿De qué hablas ahora?" Sé que Ike también está cansado de discutir, pero ahora está interesado, obvio porque me habla mucho menos agresivo.

"¿Qué tal si "su amorcito" aquel por el que haría de todo para hacerlo feliz, hasta rebajarse a juegos sádicos, le pide hacer algo más interesante? Si…" Cómo amo estos juegos con la voz, rebajar la mía hasta sumisa y apenada tan sólo para darle mayor efecto a mis palabras "si de pronto me siento tan confundido y no sé si debamos seguir juntos porque…" lo miró con una brillo sensual intencional, sin cambiar ni un poco mi tono de voz, para ver si puede entender así la indirecta "porque creo que estoy sintiendo algo por ti… y tal vez… tal vez solo este confundido, tal vez si Marth me dejara estar contigo y con él podría darme cuenta de que lo quiero más a él o… podría dejarlo para estar contigo."

Basta de juegos.

"Marth no se arriesgaría a que lo deje, antes de eso accedería a un trío si cree que así salva la relación."

Veo la sonrisa en el rostro de Ike ante la idea y, debo admitir, que me asquea un tanto la felicidad que le da, quisiera retractarme, pero es tarde… Espero que eso lo mantenga callado. Más le vale conformarse con eso porque no obtendrá más…

Marth, mi amor, espero que entiendas por favor, sólo lo hago por nosotros, porque te amo demasiado como para perderte… ¿algún día podrás perdonarme?

* * *

**_Así, rapidito a los reviews:_**

**Blackcat: **xD no tengo nada más que decirte a ti, ajajaja, fantasea maniacamente como yo lo hago con tus historias *le manda un corazoncito*

**N-Zelink:** Jaja me alegra que te haya gustado el lemon xD a ver que piensas del resto de este fic que... si, cada vez se ve más retorcido, pero lo amo. Seme, uke... es divertido jugar con eso xD me gusta que los ukes se hagan los interesantes y ¿qué es más interesante que un uke manipulador? xD espero que este cap sea de tu agrado.

**Yami Taisho:** Efectivamente ;D Link esta jugando con dos, bueno... con Marth va enserio pero... ok, creo que ni él está seguro de qué es lo que quiere :/ Espero que este cap te haya gustado tambien xD

**XxSaorixX: **xD este fic esta rogando un trio y cada cap se acerca más a él~ Sean felices, no falta mucho, porque Ike se está empezando a poner impaciente pero... la jugada de Link le servirá o solo empeorará su situación ;D habrá que descubrirlo después xD Grax por el review.

**Okami-Azdriell99: **Creo que después de esto, Link no puede esperar mucho amor departe de Ike, xD considerando como lo ha estado manipulando. Y sí, sigo con un uke!Link :/ pero ¿quién sabe? Talvez cambien de posición pronto ;D

**Itsuke-Hyuuga:** no fue tan pronto pero... más vale tarde que nunca xD. Awww, bienvenida abordo, "nueva lectora" 8D

**Zeldi-chan de Hyuuga:** xD pues, de lo del semen, también me dio curiosidad porque la verdad es que no tengo nada de experiencia real con esas cosas ._. así que recurria al sabio Google para una respuesta y xD bueno, segun leí, dice que depende de lo que comas, es como sabe. Se que tardo una eternidad en subir caps xD pero es que los hago con mucho cariño, espero que este sea de tu agrado. ;D gracias por el review.


End file.
